It Started With Boredom
by Riley Cat
Summary: H/D SLASH!! Warning to all you haters. Draco gets bored and decides to vistit Harry


It Started With Boredom  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
AN: This will be H/D so if you don't like the pairing (or do but hate fluff) than there is nothing I can do about it. Tough. Takes place in 7th year.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine but wish they were. They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
I was bored. Extremely bored. So far my summer at the manor was full of being bored and going insane from hearing my father talk about how great and powerful that old clown of a dark lord Voldermort was. Maybe if I tell my dad to go shove it, he'd get the hint that I don't want to hear about that jackass. No it probably won't work.  
  
Anyway as I was saying, seeing as I was bored beyond belief, I thought of an excellent plan to rescue myself from insanity: to bother Potter. Yes that would be fun! So I gathered my trusty Nimbus 2001 and sailed of into the hot afternoon sun.  
  
I landed unnoticed into the lawn behind Potter's house, or what I hoped to be his house. No one seemed to be home on this fine Saturday afternoon, so I waltzed up to the door and knocked, remembering to hide my broom behind what Muggles call a trashcan. After a few minutes of waiting the object of my plan of insanity himself opened the door. The look on his face was priceless.  
  
I'm not sure what Potter was expecting but it sure wasn't me. "What in the world are you doing here, Malfoy?" he hissed with an air of suspicion. Being the infuriating, yet charmingly handsome man that I am, I smugly smiled and wedged myself into the door before he could close it saying, "Is this anyway to treat a guest? May I come in?". Always use manners.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy, but don't touch anything. And if you try anything I will hurt you, is that clear?". Ok, I know I'm a mean git, sometimes but that last remark hurt. I let that emotion show on my face and watched as Potter became less suspicious and more uncomfortable. He obviously hated seeing people hurt. I smiled in my head and quickly formulated a plan.  
  
"That hurt, Potter. I mean, I didn't even do anything but you immediately jump to conclusions. You don't even know who I am but you still assume I'm trying to kill you" as I was I saying my poor speech, which I admit held more truth than I'm comfortable with, I walked dejectedly to the couch in the den. "L-look Malfoy I don't mean to hurt your feelings but you can't blame me for assuming you want to kill me. After all, you always try to get me in trouble for doing absolutely nothing!"  
  
"You started it," I pouted. Yes I pouted but only because I wanted Potter's stupid head to realize what I was hoping to tell him. Besides, it's fun to torture him! "What? I clearly recall you making fun of the first friend I ever had!" At this point Potter sat down next to me on the couch, though he still sat far away. Damn it! Potter needs to get closer! My mind screamed in frustration.  
  
I flung my silver hair out of my face, I decided not to use my trademark gel, and stared into Potters confused yet still beautiful emerald green eyes. He decided to grow his hair out, my wondering mind noticed. It now reached his cheekbones and fell into his eyes, only allowing faint glimpses of green to be seen. Stay on track! "Well your wonderful friend made fun of my name! How would you react to having your name being made fun of?". I made sure the sarcasm was thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
This stumped him. Obviously my plan was salvageable. "I see your point Malfoy. But still you made my life a living hell. Don't tell me that was because of Ron." I sighed to myself. Potter apparently was smarter than he looked. Don't get me wrong, he's adorable as a fluffy bunny but he doesn't really look smart. More like confused and cute.  
  
"No Potter I tease you because you hurt me more than you'll know. You were the first real person I wanted to be friends with and you smash my offer into a million pieces". After my eloquent speech, I slowly scooted closer to my shaggy haired companion. "I hurt you that much?" he asked me in a small voice. "Yes you did". Something in my voice because he looked at me in such a way that made my breath catch.  
  
Now here's where things got tricky. I spilled my guts to my former, yes former, rival and now he's staring at me like he just realized that maybe there's more to me than meets the eye. Gathering my courage I slowly leaned towards Harry and gently laid my lips across his.  
  
The moment our lips met I felt something surge through my veins. It sort of felt like bottled lightning and fizzing bubbles combined. Whatever it was made me lean forward and deepen our kiss. A soft moan issued from the body beneath me and I could feel his hands tighten in my hair. Harry tasted sweet, like vanilla and chocolate combined.  
  
Somehow we had managed to end up on the floor, sprawled across the floor. Harry-when did I start calling him that? -pulled away from the kiss and was gasping for breath. The way he looked all flushed and ravaged made me want to protect him. Of course those feelings are nothing new. I felt the same way since second year, when I realized I had a small crush on the boy beneath me. Well, who would have thought that the two most passionate rivals would be kissing each other on a Muggle floor? Certainly not me. I didn't think my plan would progress this far.  
  
"You taste good" Harry murmured. "Like strawberries". I tightened my hold on his silky hair and leaned in for another kiss, this one a little more gentle. "So do you. Are we alone?" I traced a path from his cheek to his collar and gently bit into the skin. When I heard a growl beneath me I pressed harder. "Yes. For a few more hours" he moaned. I smiled and thought, this definitely stopped my boredom. Moving on to his shirt, I spent the next hours wrapped in my lovers arms.  
  
~finis~ 


End file.
